


The One that Makes Me Laugh

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: salt_burn_porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/"><b>salt_burn_porn</b></a> for <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://rikyu.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://rikyu.livejournal.com/"></a><b>rikyu</b>'s prompt <i>show me how you do that trick</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One that Makes Me Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> My mind immediately went to hooker fic (bulletproof kink, apparently) but [](http://shinywhimsy.livejournal.com/profile)[**shinywhimsy**](http://shinywhimsy.livejournal.com/) and [](http://prettyshiny.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://prettyshiny.livejournal.com/)**prettyshiny** helped me think of something else and then served as beta and cheerleader when I finished it.
> 
> Title from "Just Like Heaven" from The Cure, since the song's been stuck in my head for almost 24 hours now. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> _Originally posted February 2013_

“It isn’t hard. Well,” Jared paused and then snickered, and Jensen felt an answering smile tug at the corner of his mouth. “It has to be hard. But it isn’t _hard_.”

“Maybe not for you, you freak.”

Jared stood and flexed, making ridiculous body-builder poses. “You love me and you know it.”

“True,” Jensen agreed, “but not the point.” He waved a hand at the men fucking on the big screen TV, his other hand still working absently over his own dick. “How do they do that?”

“Carefully.” Jared grinned and knelt in front of Jensen, leaning down to suck Jensen into his mouth. Jensen’s breath hitched and he let go, relaxing into the couch as his hands tangled in Jared’s hair.

Oh, god, that felt good. Jared’s mouth was hot and wet and he knew exactly how to drive Jensen insane. Hard suction varied with long, slow licks up his shaft and over the head, using the tip of his tongue to dig into the slit oozing pre-come. Jensen melted into the cushions as Jared sucked kisses down the side of his dick, then took Jensen’s balls into his mouth one at a time.

“Please,” Jensen said. “C’mon, Jay, I need…”

“I know, baby.” Jared tugged Jensen’s hips forward, and Jensen lifted his legs over Jared’s shoulders. Jensen groaned as Jared’s _(thank you god)_ massive hands gripped his ass, thumbs tucking into his crack to tug his hole open. Jared leaned in, dragging the flat of his tongue up, over stretched skin and muscle, drawing a straight wet line all the way to the tip of Jensen’s cock.

Jensen tightened his grip in Jared’s hair and tugged. “Tongue. In my ass. God, you’re such a dick.”

Jared laughed, mouth still pressed to Jensen’s most sensitive skin. The sound vibrated through Jensen and his legs tightened, heels digging into Jared’s back. Jared responded by dragging his lips back down Jensen’s shaft and then nipping at his perineum. Before Jensen could do more than gasp, Jared’s tongue was finally where Jensen needed it – rubbing the taut rim still held open with big, strong thumbs, pushing between them to stroke deep inside.

Jensen tried to move, almost squirming against the iron grip holding him exactly where Jared wanted him. He let go of Jared’s hair and grabbed his own legs, pulling his knees almost to his shoulders and Jared rewarded him by replacing his thumbs with two fingers sliding deep to press against Jensen’s prostate, tongue pushing in as Jared’s fingers pulled back.

Jared sat back and worked a third lubed finger in with the other two, watching intently as he stretched and tugged, getting Jensen ready as Jensen watched his expression. It was stupidly hot to be the sole focus of that much attention, to know it turned Jared on that much to open him up. Sometimes Jensen thought Jared might come from just playing in Jensen’s ass. It wasn’t quite enough for Jensen, though, not when he needed Jared’s dick instead of his fingers. He cleared his throat and managed a rough growl. “Dammit, Jared, fuck me!”

“Yeah,” Jared said breathlessly, “yeah, okay.” He reluctantly pulled his fingers free then stood to quickly roll a condom on, stroking lube haphazardly over himself.

Jensen raised an eyebrow when Jared crouched back down in front of him. Jared grinned and pulled Jensen’s legs down to wrap around his waist, then tugged Jensen forward and rose in one quick motion. Jensen grabbed at Jared as he stumbled, but Jared quickly caught himself and adjusted his grip. Jared’s fingers pushed back inside, shifting with the movement as he walked across the room.

“What are you doing?” Jensen was holding Jared tight, sure he was about to be dropped. His heart was racing for all the wrong reasons. But his dick, rubbing against Jared’s hard, taut abs, was still completely on board. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“The key word there is fuck,” Jared said. He pushed Jensen against the wall. “Brace yourself.”

Jared shifted his grip, holding Jensen up. His fingers tightened, tips pulling at the muscles of Jensen’s hole. Which was level with the head of Jared’s dick. Jensen looked up quickly and couldn’t help smiling at the knowing-hopeful-eager expression on Jared’s face. “Seriously?”

“Have to help me. Put me inside you.” Jared laughed. “Before I drop you, or it won’t work.”

“Don’t you dare drop me,” Jensen said, more laughter than warning in his voice. He reached down to guide Jared’s dick to his hole, groaning with equal parts relief and pleasure as Jared slowly lowered him, filling him. Oh god. Jared was so big, stretching him almost to the point of pain, and it was exactly what he’d needed. His arms tightened around Jared’s shoulders and leaned in to drag his lips up the side of Jared’s neck, then sucked on his earlobe before whispering in his ear. “Now what, genius?”

Jared rolled his hips. “Move.”

It was awkward at first, trying to find their rhythm with so little leverage, but Jared tugged Jensen’s hips and found a different angle and suddenly Jensen was flying. They had to roll more than thrust, and the motion kept Jared’s cock pressed against Jensen’s prostate, rubbing it again and again. Jensen worked a hand between them to stroke himself, tugging in tandem with the roll of Jared’s hips.

“C’mon, Jen.” Jared’s voice was rough and breathless in his ear. “Let go. Let me feel you fall apart around me.” Jared’s fingers touched the stretched skin where they were joined. The pressure increased and then Jared’s finger pushed inside, sliding in next to Jared’s dick, and the extra tug-stretch-burn sent Jensen over the edge. His body tightened and arched back, shoulders pressing into the wall so hard it should have hurt. Jensen grunted with each hard pulse of pleasure that slammed through him, only vaguely aware that Jared was shoving roughly into his ass, speeding up as he fucked through Jensen’s orgasm chasing his own.

Jensen let his head fall to Jared’s shoulder, content to be trapped between Jared’s body and the wall as he caught his breath. “Well.”

Jared laughed and pressed his lips to Jensen’s ear in a soft kiss as he eased Jensen’s legs down. “Well. You asked.”

Jensen looked at the big screen over Jared’s shoulder. The men weren’t fucking against the wall anymore. They’d moved to the bedroom, the top on his back with the bottom’s lips wrapped around his dick. “Be careful what I ask for?”

“Only if you don’t want me to fuck you through the wall.” Jared’s voice was serious, but his expression wasn’t.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Jensen ran his hand up Jared’s arm and tilted his head toward the TV screen. “Do you want to still follow their lead?”

Jared laughed and pulled Jensen back over to the couch. “You have to give me a little recovery time first.”

“Not too much time,” Jensen said, settling against Jared. “I have a trick or two of my own.”


End file.
